


Castle of Clouds

by Skyelily1825



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel!Eva, Angel!Jordan, Angel!Molly, Crogs, Dragons, Dream connections, Eva and Molly as separate characters, F/F, Fem!Jordan, Magic, Oracle!Eva, Sorceress!Molly, Warrior!Jordan, castle in the sky - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Castle of cloudsEva, Molly, and♀Jordan are the last of the sky dwellers. They have taken refuge within the once great cloud castle, giving their protectors a smaller area to focus their defense.They care for their protectors, great and powerful dragons, in return for their protection.Eva, a young oracle, has a frightening prediction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to mind. I've got two other new ideas in mind that I might be posting soon. Seems I can't get my mind to focus on my main series for too long.

_Screams filled the night as chaos rained. The land dwellers had learned how to leave the world they called home, and in doing so they gained the attention of powerful enemies from above. Big, metal monstrosities filled the sky, only visible in the blackness of night by the red streaks and glowing blades. They did not care, or maybe they just didn't know, that the land dwellers and the sky walkers were not the same. Which ever it was didn't seem to matter, they attacked mercilessly._

_The sky walkers were unprepared, and many lives were claimed that night. The sky walkers were all but extinct by the end, only three children left alive by the morning light. Three children to mourn the loss, three children to carry on and take care of themselves and what remained of their protectors._

_They took refuge in the once great cloud castle, home to the royals that no longer were._

_Eva and Molly Wei were fraturnal twins, only five at the time. The last survivor wasn't much older, a young girl named Jordan, age 7 when she lost her family. All they had was each other, their protectors, and the hatchery._

...

25 years passed to the land dwellers, 15 more then to the sky walkers. Not that the land dwellers knew. Despite going into the infinite above they had yet to notice their actual closest neighbors, not that it would matter now. With only the three of them left the sky walkers were all but extinct. Three females alone can't exactly repopulate a species.

They might however notice the sky walkers protectors one day. The large winged creatures flew around the castle in shifts, the lightest colored ones flying in the day, looking almost like clouds, while the darkest of them flew at night, blending in seamlessly against the black sky. There we're two that could not blend in during day or night, they made themselves home in the hatchery with what remained of the eggs.

The eggs of the protectors hatch 40 years after being laid, 100 years to the land dwellers. They have to be watched and warmed during that time. If it weren't for that they wouldn't have any protectors after that night, the nest mothers were guarding their eggs, and their mates were guarding them.

Without what remained of their protectors the girls would not have survived. The nest mothers had been quick to wrap the young girls up with their tails and pull them under their wings the second they'd entered the hatchery. Now, mostly grown, they help take care of the eggs with their nest mothers while they come into their own.

...

Eva smiled to herself, a ruby colored egg larger then her head in her lap. She humms quietly, petting the egg's bumpy shell, feeling the warmth under her fingertips. She feels the pulsing beneath the shell and giggles.

"You're gonna be a lively one, aren't you?" One of the nest mothers purrs, catching Eva's attention. "You think so too, don't you Viretti?"

Eva looks to Viretti as she makes an animalistic hmm sound in agreement. She's giggles more at the sound, taking in the nest mother's appearance. Big, tired orange eyes, like a sunset sky, look back at her from a large scaley face. Her scales are a beautiful combination or yellow and red that Eva just loves looking at.

"Eva, you in here?" She looks up at the sound of her friend's voice, seeing her enter.

"Yeah Jordan, I'm here. You taking a break from training?"

"Just a little one, I was wondering if any of the protectors she'd anymore scales?"

"I think Nyxah has some." She tilts her head in the green protector's direction.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go see if she'll let me have one or two then, thanks." Eva nods as Jordan goes over to the large creature. Resting her head on the egg as she watches the other, seeing the large green nest mother take about five of her fallen scales in her mouth and pass them to the other girl. She can hear Jordan's gleeful thank you even from across the room.

Jordan comes back, beaming, with her arms full of the scales, each one bigger then her torso. She can't even wrap her arms around them.

"So, what are you gonna do with these ones?"

"I'm gonna make them into armour for the three of us, and sheilds for you and Molly." Eva smiles, tracing circles across the egg shell in her lap, her head tilted.

"You've made up plenty of armour and shields over the years though, you really don't need to."

Jordan pouts, "of course I do. We're the last of our kind, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you two."

"But nothing is ever gonna happen to us." They both turn to the new voice, seeing Molly walk in.

Jordan, pouting more, tries to puff her chest out, her wings fluffing up a bit. "You're right, nothing is ever gonna happen to you because I won't let it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to the forge." Eva giggles, Molly sighing and shaking her head as the older girl leaves.

"So," she looks at Eva, "is that going to be your protector?" She nods her head to the egg in the other's lap.

Eva smiles, looking at the egg, feeling the warmth coming from it. "I think so, but it's hard to say. They're not even hatched yet."

Molly nods, "it shouldn't take too much longer. A year or two more and we'll get to see these little ones for the first time."

"Yeah, at least we'll get to see the rebirth of one species."

...

 That night Eva tossed and turned in her sleep. Both Molly and Jordan by her side, trying to wake her, but nothing they tried worked. All they could do was watch and wait by her side.

...

_They were back, the things that killed their people. Their crafts filled the sky, light radiating from the blades as light shot threw the night, slicing everything in it's path._

_They couldn't land where the sky walkers lived, but that didn't stop them from attacking. The protectors tried to decent their home, but their were so few._

_Ryztha flew around the castle, breathing fire at the attackers, but the blade of light shot at her, slicing through her slick black scales. Her chest gushed red as she fell, a pained roar coming from her._

_Jorden yelled in fury and sorrow, flying with their protectors, wanting to fight alongside them. She saw Molly and herself fly to the fallen protector, Molly trying to heal her magically, but it was no use. The protector was already fading away, her body already turning to steam around them. They cried for her loss, and for the others that fell after._

_The last thing she sees is a blue light, speeding through the sky and causing one of the crafts to explode._

...

Eva shoots up in bed, sweat drenching her as she gasps for breath. Molly and Jordan are right by her side.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened? We couldn't wake you, we tried everything!"

Eva doesn't answer at first, her mind reeling.

"They're going to come back."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan and Molly both still at her words, taking them in as she stares at her lap.

"You, you can't be serious." Jordan says, her voice small and fearful. It doesn't suit their brave warrior friend. Molly reaches out, running her thumbs over Eva's cheeks before lifting her face to meet theirs.

"Eva, why do you think they're coming back?" Her eyes hold concern, but not disbelief.

"I saw it. I saw it in my dream, but it wasn't just a dream. It was real. I know it hasn't happened yet, but it will." Molly's eyes widen in realization.

"You had a vision like mom used to." Eva nods. Jordan clenched her fist.

"It's not enough the metal monsters massacred our people and significantly decreased the protectors? They're gonna come back for us now?" She growled out before shaking her head and shooting to her feet. "I won't let them! Eva, you had a vision, that means you have powers like Molly, right?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, it should."

"Then you're gonna train with her, I want both of you to practice your magic as much as I train my fighting skills. Learn as many offensive and defensive spells as you can. If you need me to I'll even try to learn some stuff so we can have the power of three on our side. Whatever it takes we will fight these beast, if we go down it'll be kicking and screaming! We won't make it easy for them!"

Now that was the warrior they knew and loved. The nodded, feeling determined.

"Yeah, sounds like we've got a plan." Molly smiles, before a yawn catches her off guard. She blinks a few times before saying, "but, it's still late. Maybe we should try to rest a bit more before starting bright and early tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we should be well rested." Eva agrees, though not too eagerly. Jordan pouts, crossing her arms.

"Well, alright. But we're starting bright and early." She waits until both of the now smiling twins nod. "Alright, good." She looks to Eva, "you gonna be okay to go back to sleep?" She asks gently. Eva nods, looking tired, but still scared.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well, just in case, I think we should stay with you tonight." Molly says, looking up at Jordan.

"Yeah," she agrees, and seeing Eva about to argue she continues, "after what you just told us is going to happen I don't really want to let either of you out of my sight." She watches as Eva closes her mouth, taking that in before sighing. It's obvious what she just did, but no one calls her out on it. Molly nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't want to go anywhere after hearing that either. So make room sis," she smiles, climbing into the bed. Eva smiles, making room for the two as Jordan climbs in on the other side. Once they're all comfy and cozy they close their eyes, one by one drifting off to sleep.

...

_"Huh? What's going on?" Eva asks as she tries to look around. She was asleep, she knows that, but now she's somewhere dark. She doesn't understand what's happening._

_She thinks she's alone here, until she hear someone call back "hello?" She tries to turn towards the voice, but no matter which way she looks all she sees is darkness._

_"Who said that? Where are you?" She calls out, receiving a warm chuckle in response._

_"Well, I know my body is in bed, and I assume yours is as well." He says, voice kind. Eva keeps turning and trying to find him._

_"Y-yeah, it is. But, where are we? What is this place?"_

_There's a pause before he answers. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I will have to ask my fencing master when I wake up. But I have heard of others communicating with their soul bounds in dreams once both of their magic had awakened."_

_"Soul bounds? Wait, who are you? Where are you?"_

_He chuckles again, and she can feel something warm around her as if trying to offer comfort. "My name is Aikka, and as I said, my body is in bed. I'll tell you where I live in the future, but for now we are still strangers, even if we are bound. I don't even know your name yet."_

_She takes a breath, a smell she's never known greeting her senses. She can't even begin to describe the smell, but it is extremely pleasant. She lets the new scent and warm feeling calm her before answering._

_"My name is Eva. Are you a land dweller? You'd have to be, I think, since I know the last of the sky walkers, there are so few of us left and were all female. But I didn't know land dwellers had magic, just those strange metal things that go up into the sky."_

_Only silence meets her, along with a sense of confusion that she knows isn't hers._


End file.
